1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and particularly to a portable electronic device which has a display screen, a picture taking module and a control module that are movable relative to one another to provide multiple use modes.
2. Related Art
The general camera phone has to be held by hands to face a targeted object during picture taking. If users want to take their own picture, the distance is limited to their own arm. To take the picture of the upper portion or full profile of a user's body is difficult. They often have to ask other people to do that. As security is a growing concern nowadays, to hand over valuable goods to other people is risky, especially handing over an expensive camera to a stranger to take pictures. Instead of taking a picture, the stranger could run away with the camera. To remedy this problem, a handset equipped with a pedestal was developed, such as R.O.C. patent publication No. M252039 discloses a camera phone with a built-in pedestal. There is a coupling trough on the backside of the handset to hold an extendable pedestal. The pedestal may be extended for anchoring so that the camera phone can be positioned firmly to take a picture. The pedestal may also be retracted in the coupling trough to be integrated with the phone.
In the previous example, as the handset has included the pedestal on the backside, the weight of the handset increases, and the thickness is greater. It is not convenient to carry.